


A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Cheer Camp

by devilduckieee



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Glee crossover, Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's got a brand new body and her TARDIS has landed in Ohio just in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Cheer Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rosalie for the beta. This was mostly hatched out of a cracky idea of 'What if Brittany really was a Time Lord? She's certainly quirky enough.' So, this AU crack fic plays with the idea. [Crossposted @ the Brittana comm](http://brittana.livejournal.com/617483.html) if you'd prefer a different reading layout.

  


  
“Breasts! I’ve got breasts! Definitely human then, well, there was that one species, Amazonia…” The Doctor held her arms out in front of her, “Aah, see fleshy of the Caucasian variety, not that Amazonian blue. I’m a girl, well, woman -- always wanted to be one of those!”

She bounced up and down, clapping her hands, but immediately stopped when her surroundings became clear to her.

“Aww, we’re crashing again?” The Doctor ran to the TARDIS control panel, pushed some buttons, and pulled some levers, ultimately gaining enough control to prevent a landing of explosive proportions. “Never send a boy to do a woman’s job, right Sexy?” She patted the control panel affectionately. “Now, where did we _land_.”

Her legs were still a bit wobbly, due to the recent regeneration, and she lost her balance once or twice. Thankfully, this new female body was far more graceful than she’d been used to, so instead of falling on her face, she ended up performing graceful pirouettes. “Oh, this body will be fun! Should’ve been a woman before now. Wait a minute, what is this accent? Am I? … No, it can’t be. No, I’m just hearing things.”

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS (pulling instead of pushing) and was greeted by a parking lot. Apparently she’d crashed into a rooftop of some sort. She pirouetted to the edge of the roof, glanced down and was greeted by a large, white, blocky font, which spelled out WALMART.

“Flipping hell, I’m American.”

xXx

“You think this is hard? Try single-handedly ending Operation Iraqi Liberation with nothing but a hacksaw. That’s hard. Now shut up Lopez, and run more laps.”

She had already been running for an hour after a rigorous cheer practice in this sweltering, humid heat. It was as if her cheer coach, Sue Sylvester, was some kind of heartless being. It wasn't as if Lopez wanted to be a cheerleader anyway. It provided a free ride to college and kept her from needing a gym membership. As she ran, she looked around at her fellow squad members and wondered how none of them seemed to be having as many problems as her. They hadn’t even broken a sweat yet.

“Bitches were probably shipped in from the desert or something, knowing Sylvester.” She grumbled while continuing her pace around the track, far behind the other cheerleaders. Lopez was in a state of delirium and nausea when Sylvester finally blew her whistle, signaling the end of practice. She had the presence of mind to get off the track before collapsing onto the much cooler grass and passing out.

Coming to a while later, Lopez realized two things. Yes, she did pass out and no one noticed. Two, the temperature was cooler and the sky darker. She must have been out for hours, all alone on that field.

“Fuck, some squad I’m on.” She stiffly stood up, wiping the grass off of her practice uniform, and headed towards the locker room.

As soon as she stepped into the hallway, she knew something was off. The hair at the back of her neck rose and she’d come to trust her intuition when that happened -- finely honed by all the paintball she used to play with her ex-boyfriend, Puck -- she slowed her walk and proceeded to make as little noise as possible. She stopped at the corner of the wall where she knew the space opened to house the rows of lockers. She heard Sylvester’s voice and it was as if the blood in her veins went cold.

“Now ladies, the time has come to implement the plan. The other squads have already started taking over their campuses. We would have too if it wasn’t for that Lopez’s constitution. If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve thought she was one of us until those final laps.”

Lopez decided to try and see what was going on and started to quietly walk towards the closest row of lockers.

“You all know what to do, yes?” It was more of a statement from Sue. There were no questions from the cheer coach ever, only demands.

Lopez peeked around the lockers to find Sylvester and her squad, or what looked like them, sporting long scorpion-like, flesh-colored tails. Before she could figure out what her eyes were telling her, she gasped, unable to hold in her shock. The group tuned into the noise and looked directly at her. Lopez's eyes widened. The group hissed. Lopez stumbled backwards a step.

“Get her,” Sylvester growled out.

“Shit.” Lopez turned and started running, refusing to turn back at the high pitched screams emitted from the group of cheerleaders…former cheerleaders? She didn’t know; she could think about it later. All she knew was that she needed to get out of that locker room and find safety. In her haste, Lopez ran in the opposite direction from where she had come in, and instead of finding the unlocked doors she knew would eventually lead to the parking lot, she ran into a very much locked door and fell to the ground.

Scrambling upright, she turned towards the approaching “cheer-things” and saw her pathway completely blocked off by the squad. Lopez turned back around and started pounding on the doors. She screamed for help, hoping for possible escape--anything to get her out of this situation. When nothing happened, Lopez resigned herself to her fate. She turned around to meet these “things” head on. She was going to die, but at least she would go down fighting.

All of a sudden, a blur of movement above the mass of girl-scorpion-things caught her eye. She watched it land in front of her--well, not “it,” _her_. The tall woman had big blue eyes and blonde hair. With her over-the-shoulder, cropped, cyan shirt, black shorts, bright magenta knee-high socks, high top sneakers and straw fedora, she looked like she had stepped out of a magazine or a dance video.

“Hi.” The blonde woman bounced and smiled at Lopez.

“Hi.” Lopez picked her jaw up. Perhaps she was still passed out on the lawn of the track and all of this was just some massive hallucination or fantasy. A loud hissing noise broke her out of her trance and she looked up at the approaching mass of “cheer-things” and squeaked. The blonde turned to acknowledge the group behind her.

“Right.” She turned back around and grabbed Lopez’s hand, “Be ready, okay?”

“Ready for what?” Lopez watched the blonde pull an object out of her bra and aimed it at the door. The object was about six inches in length with a pewter color and was emitting a purple light from the end pointed towards the door while making a high pitched whirring sound. There was a click. Then the blonde’s soft, but firm, hand pulled Lopez through the door.

“Run!” Sneakers squeaked across linoleum as they ran down the hallway towards the exit.

“Who are you? What are they?” Lopez squeezed the mysterious blonde’s hand, doing her best to keep up. Her body was exhausted and adrenaline could only do so much.

“Well, they’re Cheerios of course.”

They were almost to the door -- freedom just a doorway away.

“Of course, naturally, what was I thinking. What are Cheerios? No – first, who ARE you?” They ran into another locked door, and she wondered how her karma could have ever become this bad.

“Ah, I’m The Doctor.” The blonde giggled as she pointed her device with the purple light towards the doors. “Those are Cheerios, though they don’t seem very cheery.”

“Doctor what? And they’ve never been cheery…” Again, Lopez was pulled through the doors to the other side where the Doctor pointed her device. “…and they’ve got giant tails! That, I mean, I don’t know how they were hiding those in their spankies.”

“Those are reflective.” The Doctor turned and winked at Lopez, who had a furrowed brow.

“Reflective? They…what? I didn’t see them because of a trick of the light?”

“Oops, still settling into this brain. They can retract them.” The Doctor turned to Lopez. “Uh, go run somewhere safe? Somewhere not here, that is. I’ve got to blow up this building, you know how Cheerio’s are, all smiley and friendly one minute and impossible to kill scorpions the next – well, not really scorpions, those are much smaller and don’t look anything at all like humans. Anyway, go! Don’t tell anyone about this. It’ll only bring them danger.”

“But…?”

“GO!” The Doctor pushed Lopez to get her moving and she continued moving. She was nearly all the way across the parking lot when the loud boom of an explosion blasted through the air and rang in her ears. Night turned into day from the initial blast. Lopez turned around to find the building on fire. Soon, darkness and silence fell around her. She couldn’t believe this was real. She stood there for a moment, taking in the scene before her, before turning around and continuing her run.

xXx

“Oh... my... gosh.” A voice woke Lopez up from her slumber. She opened her eyes to a furrowed brow and hazel eyes and nearly had a heart attack.

“Shit Q, not a view I want to wake up to!” Lopez moved backwards on the couch she’d been sleeping on, trying to restore some personal space.

“Santana, please tell me that you didn’t blow up the gymnasium.” Q ran her hand through her blonde hair as she started to pace back and forth. “I mean, you’ve done some stupid shit before, Lopez, but if you blew up the gym...”

“Q –“

“I always knew you had an unhealthy obsession with Buffy.”

“Quinn!” Santana jumped up and stopped Quinn’s movement. “I didn’t blow up the gym. I almost got blown up in the gym, but I did not blow it up.”

Quinn squinted at Santana.

“Oh, come on, Quinn. You know Santana wouldn’t do anything to muck up her ride.” A girl with long black hair engulfed Santana in a hug, “I’m glad you’re alive.”

“Uhm, Tina, you’re touching me.” Santana tried pushing the girl away. “Personal space or I’ll go Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass.”

“It’s okay, I know you love me.” Tina stepped away. “I’ve got to go anyway, Advanced Quantum Physics waits for no woman…or maybe it does, but this professor won't. Coming Quinn?”

“Yeah, right behind you.” Quinn hugged Santana. “I’m going to kill you if you’re actually responsible for that explosion.”

“I set a cheerleader’s hairspray on fire one time, and I can never live it down.” Santana winked.

“Tell my girlfriend I said hi when she gets home.” Quinn walked out the door, leaving Santana in silence.

Upon waking, she had hoped to find that last night had just been some weird Taco-Bell-before-bed induced nightmare. Santana sighed, plopped back down on the sofa and turned on the T.V. to see what the news was saying about the incident.

“…at 6:57 last night. Authorities are stating that the explosion originated from a leaky gas pipe…” The announcer went on, but Santana zoned out. She was there; she knew what really happened, even if she didn’t really believe any of it.

A vaguely familiar whirring noise came from the direction of her front door. Santana couldn’t place the sound, but she was sure she had heard it before and decided to investigate. She opened the door to find the same blue eyes and blonde hair from the night before.

“You!” Santana tilted her head.

“You.” The Doctor smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“My friends live here. I didn’t want to…” Santana paused. The Doctor was pointing the purple light thing at her. “Wait, that’s my question.”

“There’s still a signal. You’re not a Cheerio are you?”

“Please, my ass is too perfect for a tail.” Santana rolled her eyes.

“Totally.” The Doctor nodded and winked. “The signal’s coming from here though, did you take any Cheerios home with you? I wouldn’t blame you, of course. They can be quite _friendly_ when they’re in a good mood.”

“What? God, just come in already. I’ve got a bajillon questions to ask you, and I’m losing my patience.” Santana stepped back and opened the door further.

The Doctor made it halfway to the living room before doing something that looked an awful lot like a pirouette. Santana couldn’t help but notice the new outfit that The Doctor was wearing, especially the motorcycle pants that were white with black lines in a haphazard pattern with large blocks of bright green and cyan sporadically placed on the fabric. The top half of her body was encased in a plain white tank top, grey leather motor cycle racing jacket and the same straw fedora from last night. The fedora looked a bit singed, but it was the least weird part of the ensemble.

“Nice place your friends have here.” The Doctor moved around the room with her purple light.

“Yeah, uhm, I need coffee for this. You want some?” Santana ran her hand through her hair and wondered what had happened to her life.

“Sure, don’t know if I like that yet.” The Doctor smiled and continued scanning the room.

When Santana came back with two mugs in her hand, it was to find the Doctor holding up her cheer outfit.

“You’re too tall.” Santana handed the mug to the Doctor.

“Oh,” the Doctor giggled. “Not to wear. The last thing I need to do is turn into a Cheerio.”

“You keep saying that term, Cheerio, what’s that mean?”

“It’s their species. You: human, they: Cheerio.”

“Right, what are they?” Santana realized she was getting a headache.

“Sentient beings from Glamazon.” The Doctor neatly folded up the cheer outfit, stood up and headed for the door. “Well, it’s been nice. Take care.”

“Oh, hell no. You’re not getting away that easily.” Santana followed the Doctor out the door, after quickly slipping her sneakers on. “Glamazon? What’s that--some kind of top secret dance troupe or something? And why were they trying to kill me?”

“They weren’t trying to kill you, silly. Humans, everything is about them.” The Doctor chuckled to herself. “They were trying to kill me, and you showed up.”

“Loca.”

“Yeah, probably,” The Doctor stopped and turned to Santana with a huge smile. “I mean, I could totally tell you the truth about how they’re an alien race and that Glamazon is a planet, multiple solar systems away, and how the Cheerios really were a cheerful race, but their planet started to, like, die and stuff. So they’re here with plans of taking over ‘cause it’s the best match, really, for their survival.” Santana pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her torso. Brittany took off her fedora, placed it on Santana’s black hair and winked. “I’m sure Ohio was just a test run. Probably figured no one would notice the change--I mean--WALMART is your most popular store. That hat looks much better on you, goes perfectly with your outfit.” The Doctor gave a bounce and continued walking. “But you wouldn’t believe anything I said.”

“What _are_ you wearing anyway?” Santana followed after the Doctor, starting with the easier question.

“Fire is, like, hot. My outfit last night? Totally not practical at all.” The Doctor looked down at her clothes. “I like it. Anyway, the explosion was quite the big one, and I didn’t run fast enough, what with the new body and all. So it kind of blew me across the parking lot and across the street -- crashed through a clothing store’s window, which was handy, since the fire had burned all of mine.” The Doctor walked up to a big blue box that said ‘Police Call Box’ on the top and leaned against it. “Lots of bike things in there. Is that an American thing? Shopping for transportation while getting clothes? I mean, it seems practical, two things at once, like tango dancing with a Okowie while playing gipn gonp with a Geniupn. Excellent way to end a war.”

“Not gonna lie, I kinda got tripped up on the ‘you being naked’ bit.” The Doctor was leaning with just her head and shoulders touching the box, and Santana appreciated how The Doctor’s hip bones peeked out from the gap between her top and her pants. “But, I think the weirdest thing in all that – do you always talk that much? – was that you bought your clothes from a motocross shop.”

“I saw a movie once, people dressed like this. I liked it.” The Doctor shrugged.

“I like it. I mean, it’s hot. I mean, we’ve gotta gay – go! We’ve got to go.” Santana bit her lip and did her best to ignore the amusement of the woman in front of her. “Sylvester mentioned other squads last night before… well, you know.”

“You’re cute, but what’s this ‘we’ thing?” The Doctor stood up and placed herself firmly into Santana’s personal space. “I’ve got your uniform. That’s all I needed to track their signal to find out where the rest of the squads are. It’s my duty. I don’t need you.” The Doctor tilted her head, which was about an inch away from Santana’s.

“You said it. I live in a town where WALMART is the most exciting thing going on. Well, being a cheerleader was, but they got blown up. I want some adventure. Plus, everyone needs a hot traveling companion.” Santana smirked and raised an eyebrow as if she were daring The Doctor to deny her statement.

“Oh, fine.” The Doctor sighed. Then she smiled and bounced over to the door of the blue box. “Come on in then. We’ll get started.”

“So, what, like these…Cheerios... are here to get all up in our grills?” Santana walked through the door into a room that was definitely larger than the outside implied. She paused, blinked a couple times and continued walking towards the center of the room where a giant console-thing resided. “Like, do they just kill everyone off, or are they more of a ‘eat your brains for nutrients’ zombie type thing?”

There was absolute silence for a prolonged moment, which caused Santana to turn around to look at an open jawed Doctor.

“What?” Santana looked down at her outfit. She didn’t see anything wrong with her black deep V-neck t-shirt and indigo skinny jeans. She looked back up at the Doctor, who had closed her mouth. “Earth to…whatever you are, hello? What?”

“Hundreds of years I’ve been doing this, and not once has someone refrained from making the ‘it’s bigger on the inside’ comment.” The Doctor walked over and reached out her hand. “What’s your name?”

“Santana.” She shook The Doctor’s hand. “Stating the obvious is the Dwarf’s thing.”

“Ooh, you know a Dwarf? From Ironforge? Your non-reaction to everything makes much more sense!” The Doctor clapped and started pushing some buttons on the console.

“Uhm, no – well, I don’t think so. It’s just my nickname for Quinn’s, my best friend's, girlfriend.” Santana leaned against the edge of the control panel and watched as the doctor connected some wires to her former uniform. “Quinn and Tina, my other friend, are basically majoring in Astrophysics. They’re constantly yapping about other worlds and wormholes and shit. This is their wettest of dreams come true.”

“I guess that explains your lack of reaction to all of this.” The Doctor turned a couple knobs and pulled some levers.

“After coming out as a lesbian in Ohio, people started treating me like I was an alien. Meeting actual ones just seems to fit.” Santana shrugged.

“Ah, America in the early two-thousands. Almost there and yet so far to go.” The Doctor twirled around and sat on the railing directly across from Santana.

“So, what are you?”

“I don’t like labels, really. Too restrictive. Love is love and all that.” The Doctor started playing with her hair.

“No.” Santana laughed. “As in alien?”

“Oh, yeah! Time Lord at your service.” The Doctor stood up and bowed. The control panel let out a beeping noise, and the Doctor headed over to investigate the results.

“So, like, H.G. Wells time traveler? Fuck me, that’s awesome.”

“I, uh, we just met so not right now, thanks.” The Doctor nodded and moved to the other side of the control panel, hitting more buttons and cranking knobs. The TARDIS started vibrating and making a wooshing-whirr noise. “H.G. was a lovely woman. Fun times we had together. Did you know that dolphins are really just gay sharks? Found that out from her. Didn’t believe it, really, but there we were in Atlantis helping the dolphins fight off the Tsorteans – yay! Here we are!” The Doctor headed towards the door.

“But we didn’t go anywhere.” Santana followed The Doctor with a perplexed look on her face.

“We totally did. Sexy is just smooth like that.” The Doctor nodded and grinned.

“Sexy?”

“The TARDIS of course, she has a name.” The Doctor said this as if it was the most amazing fact to ever grace her brain. “Anyway, we’ve got a world to save!”

xXx

Stepping out of the TARDIS, Santana was greeted by a bright purple sky with white clouds. The TARDIS had landed on a rooftop and was in the middle of a city similar to any major metropolitan area you would find on Earth. Other than the buildings being more streamlined, nothing really looked that different than her home planet, and Santana was a bit underwhelmed.

“This is it?” Santana turned to The Doctor, who had pulled out her purple light thing, “What is that, anyway?”

“This?” The Doctor held it up, and Santana nodded. “It’s my screwdriver!”

“Screwdriver.” Santana put her hands on her hips.

“It’s _sonic_.” The Doctor moved her screw driver around for a little bit longer before pushing some buttons and bringing it up to her face. “Okay. So, the signal is definitely here. We just need to find a really tall metal structure, preferably with a pointy top to it.”

“Done, now what?” Santana smirked.

“What do you mean ‘done?’ We haven’t moved. We haven’t looked yet. If you aren’t going to take this seriously, I’ll take you right back home…” The Doctor noticed Santana roll her eyes. She then gestured with her head for The Doctor to turn around. The Doctor turned and was greeted by a very large metal structure about a block from where they were that bore a remarkable resemblance to the Eiffel Tower. “Ah, yes. I had always thought there was something more than human about Alexandre. “

“So, that’s it? Now what? Do we need to blow that up too?”

“No, simply find the transmitter and hack into the signal, silly.” The Doctor bounced and started walking towards the door that led off of the roof, pirouetting occasionally along the way.

xXx

The tower wasn’t heavily guarded. Santana dubbed it “The Eiffel Tower Deux” no matter how much The Doctor argued that this planet’s would’ve been the first one. It seemed like it served as a tourist attraction just like the one back on Earth in Paris. Santana picked up on the little differences. This tower actually seemed like it was three towers built on top of each other with the middle tower being upside down so the lines curved into each other and remained aesthetically appealing.

The inhabitants of the world, the Cheerios, all had tails, but just like any appendage the width and lengths varied. Santana made sure to stand closer to The Doctor as they waited in line for access to the tower.

“Aren’t they going to suspect something? We don’t have tails,” Santana whispered into The Doctor’s ear.

“Nah. It’s like Earth. They’ll just think we’re from the country of Marmala, which is known as being quite outspoken in their opinion that Cheerios shouldn’t walk around with their tails hanging out.” The Doctor looked around. “Personally, I found having a tail to be kind of annoying. I’m so glad you humans got rid of yours.”

“Got rid of? I don’t remember that in any of my biology books.”

“It all depends on who is controlling your information, really.” The Doctor nodded, “Information is power and it wouldn’t do well for the current power structure of your world if people knew the real story. Politics.Yuck. I’ve always hated the stuff.”

“I hear ya. Even though I was the second in command for my cheer squad in high school, it always felt like I wouldn’t have any actual power unless I destroyed the head cheerleader.”

“Cheerleading is a lot like war.” The Doctor held up something that looked like a wallet to the ticket taker at the entrance of the elevator. It only had a blank piece of paper in it, but it seemed to work anyway.

“The hell was that?” Santana grabbed for the ID wallet.

“Psychic paper. I just have to concentrate really hard on what I want them to see, and they see it. Really nifty like.”

“I totally could’ve used this before I turned 21.” Santana handed the wallet back.

“I’m sure you managed just fine on your own.” The Doctor smirked.

“True. These hot curves were just made for getting away with things; you’ll have to take ‘em for a test drive when this is all done.” Santana winked.

“But you’re not a vehicle. How would I drive…oh.” The Doctor blushed and cleared her throat. “Uhm, did you know that unicorns are, like, totally real? Yup. Totally existed, along with the whangdoodle, but they got tired of not being taken seriously and only being used as, like, muses for cheesy posters and stuff that they moved to another planet. “

“Talking to you is a trip.”

“We’re almost to the top.” The Doctor turned to Santana and whispered, “There’s one more level above the one this elevator stops at. It’s invisible to the naked eye or something. We’ll need a distraction so that we can sneak into the stairwell without drawing security’s attention. Hacking into the signal is going to be hard enough without extra security dudes breathing down our backs.”

The elevator came to a stop, and they all stepped out into a round room. The Doctor indicated with her head towards an unmarked door off to the right of where they were. Santana pushed The Doctor in that direction then headed in the opposite.

“A distraction…” Santana muttered before she saw the perfect opportunity for distraction. There was a leggy blonde Cheerio whispering frantically with a shorter brunette, if there was anything Santana learned from Quinn and Rachel, it was how to push a lovers quarrel into a full fledged fight. Not that Santana liked to see her friends fighting, but she sometimes got bored and needed amusement.

“Hey there sexy,” Santana lightly brushed the arm of the blonde before indicating the brunette. “I hope this person isn’t causing you any problems. Someone as beautiful as you should never frown.”

“I, uh, well, I…” The blonde was blushing. Santana took a chance to look at The Doctor who was watching, not too far from the elevator. Santana rolled her eyes and motioned with her head for The Doctor to get to the door already.

“Seriously? You’re going to stand there and flirt with another woman in front of me?” The brunette squeaked. ‘BINGO’ Santana thought. “…and with some Marmalan?”

If Santana hadn’t been on a mission to save her world, she would’ve launched herself at the brunette for the insult. It wasn’t what she said. It was how she said it, and no one insults Santana. That said, it was a mission to save her world and now that the couple was having a very loud and attention grabbing fight, Santana was able to sneak away and join The Doctor as she passed through the doorway.

“That was hot.”

“I know right? It’s a superpower.” Santana grinned.

“I hope you only use it for good, I’d hate to have to hunt you down to stop you from overtaking the world.” The Doctor pirouetted over the final step and pushed some buttons on her screwdriver.

“You can hunt me anytime, Doc.”

“Hmm. Maybe later. It says forty two…wait, what?” The Doctor turned from her screwdriver to Santana, her eyebrows raised. Santana was grinning. “Oh, you are a devious one aren’t you.”

The Doctor gracefully lead the way towards the control panel that was conveniently located in the center of the room.

“This might take some time, Santana. So far this whole thing has been quite uneventful, so be ready for things to appear or something. While I’ve saved the world in an uneventful way before, the majority of the time involves events, lots of them.” The Doctor gave Santana a hug, “Okay, let’s bring it!”

Santana couldn’t help but laugh at the expression, too many cheer camps having seeped into her brain over the years. It was reassuring though, to laugh even in the middle of such an intense situation. She watched as The Doctor hunched over the screen, pushed buttons and aimed her screwdriver at the console.

xXx

Santana isn’t sure whether she's happy or not, being that there wasn't a big all out battle to get the signal hacked and directed to a non-inhabited, yet perfectly habitable, planet for the Glamazons. She’ll take it though, ‘cause she’s still alive and so is the Doc, which is all that matters. Well, the planet of Earth matters too, but Santana has her priorities.

The Doctor is currently sitting on the couch in Santana’s apartment and holding a conversation with Quinn and Tina about inter-dimensionality or something Santana cannot even begin to understand. Santana got Doc to stay for a bit, using the line “what good is saving the people if you don’t spend some time with them afterwards?” Santana had meant it to apply directly to “spending time” with her, preferably in a bed, but getting to see the happy-awed expressions on her two eldest friends was almost as good--not that she’d ever let them know that.

Besides, Doc already asked Santana to be her traveling companion, which Santana only took a second to consider. She didn’t have much going for her here on Earth, and after this conversation with Q & T, Doc is bound to want to come back for visits. So, Santana has plenty of time to get to know The Doctor and the rest of the universe, but she doesn’t really care about anything other than this blonde alien Time Lord who flipped into her life and her heart.


End file.
